Good Night! Don't Let the Yaoi Fanboys Bite!
by Suki No Hikari
Summary: It’s strange that they don’t mention the fact that all these PoT boys are going through puberty in the series… XD Ryoma has a couple yaoi fanboys bite him one night… MomoRyo, shounenai, oneshot


Title: Good Night, Sleep Tight! Don't Let the Yaoi Fan-boys Bite!

Author: Suki No Hikari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13 (bordering on 'R' in the beginning… :sweatdrop:)

Pairing: MomoRyo

Type: One-shot

Summary: It's strange that they don't mention the fact that all these PoT boys are going through puberty in the series… XD Ryoma has a couple yaoi fan-boys bite him one night… MomoRyo, shounen-ai

Warnings: RagingHormones!Ryoma (as well as a rather OOC spastic!Ryoma, with reason of course!), shounen-ai, a mischievous Nanjirou, a very dirty dream and a poor attempt at humor from moi… u-u

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Well, that's what my doctors say I have to tell everyone. I actually do own Prince of Tennis but I have bad mental problems so I'm supposed to keep it a secret. And now that I've seen how many fangirls love PoT shonen-ai, I've decided to pair off all the guys and kill off any girls and have random kissing during the entire show. Yay! (nah, I'm kidding… don't sue me! I don't own PoT)

………:……….:...:...:...:

Hands brushed against Ryoma's face and a pair of lips claimed his own. One of the hands moved slowly downward, swiftly unbuttoning the freshman's shirt. The mouth continued to mesh against his own, and teeth were starting to nibble on his lower lip. The young tennis player gasped and a tongue plunged inside his mouth. Ryoma moaned.

"Mmmm…" He was pushed back onto a bed, shirt now being slid off his shoulders. The kiss was broken and the pair of lips traveled to his neck. "Ah… Momo- AH!" Ryoma gasped again when a pair of teeth bit into his neck. "Mmm… Momo-senpai…"

The lips broke from his neck and the other boy's brown eyes stared deep into his own pair of golden-hazel ones. Momoshiro smiled gently and placed a large hand on Ryoma's cheek.

"Echizen," Momo murmured huskily. Ryoma's eyes widened and because of his next words, Momo must've sensed fear in them.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Momo said softly - tenderly- and Ryoma felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I know, baka," Ryoma whispered softly, a snarky air to his words. With that, Momoshiro brushed his lips against the freshman's once more and then moved back to his neck. Ryoma muttered the taller teen's name again.

BEEP.

A kiss to his chest.

"Ah! Momo…"

BEEP.

A kiss to his belly button.

"Mmm…"

**BEEP.**

A hand resting on the waistband of his shorts…

_**BEEP!**_

Ryoma Echizen's eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm clock. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he reached over and turned off the clock, which read 5:30 am. His body was trembling, and his blankets were thrown off his body. Remembering his dream, his eyes widened considerably. Okay, his eyeballs were practically bulging out of his head.

He had to try his hardest to hold in the shout of horror prickling in his throat. Jumping out of his bed, Ryoma ran to the bathroom, immediately starting the sink water. After splashing a substantial amount onto his face, he put his hands in his head.

"What… the hell… was that?"

………:……….:...:...:...:

Ryoma sat on his bathroom floor for at least an hour before standing up once again. He was, to say the least, _traumatized_ by the dream he received. Never once, in his twelve and a half years of living, had he _ever_ dreamt something so… so… ugh! The images of the dream kept replaying over and over against his closed eyelids…

Momoshiro's soft lips against his own… a hand removing his shirt… Momo nibbling at his neck… his own body writhing in pleasure beneath the strong, half-naked senpai…

"AHHH!" Ryoma only half-screamed, in an attempt to keep the rest of the members of his household asleep, and started slamming his fist against his forehead (in an attempt to rid himself of the impure images).

In the past hour, he had gone through every reason possible that would make sense as to _why_ he had produced such a vision. He had considered that it had to do with him walking in on Nanjirou watching a sex movie (also known as porn - Ryoma mentally shuddered) the other day, when Nanjirou had thought no one else was home. Or maybe, Ryoma thought, it might be related to the new sex education unit they were covering in school. Or it was most likely a combination of both. But that still didn't explain one thing.

"Why the… why was Momo-senpai in it?" Ryoma muttered to himself, incredulous at his own words. He didn't think of Momoshiro that way! Momo, in his mind, existed as a fellow Seigaku tennis player, a burger-and-walk-home-buddy, and a _friend._ **Just a friend.** And yet… why was he doing those - the freshman shuddered at the thought - why was Momo-senpai _appearing_ in his dreams?

Ryoma's mind was simply a clutter of different types of 'what'and 'why' questions, and it was nearly impossible to sort them all out. He turned and stared himself in the mirror - only to see the illusion of his dream-self groaning out Momo's name. Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to clear any and every image from his head. He balled up his fist. _'I _need_ to get out of here.'_ And, without another thought, the young tennis player exited the bathroom, grabbed his racquet and a ball, and proceeded to leave his house.

………:……….:...:...:...:

Ryoma found himself at the street tennis courts, which were completely empty at this time on a Sunday morning. Ryoma both cursed and thanked his alarm clock for going off. He cursed it because it was set at the time he would wake up for school (and the fact that it was set in the first place), but thanked it because, well, who knows where _that_ dream would've went. _'Nightmare,'_ Ryoma corrected himself. _'That was most definitely a _nightmare._'_

The freshman began to hit the tennis ball against the wall, as he always did, easily bouncing off the same spot every time. However, despite how well the outdoors calmed his troubled pre-teen mind, he couldn't help his thoughts from wandering once more.

'_I couldn't think of Momo-senpai that way! Wouldn't that mean I'm…'_ Ryoma shook his head furiously, still hitting the ball, but losing his concentration to keep it at the same spot. _'I must be going crazy. That's it. I'll have to go to some tennis players' mental institution. And be locked up in one of those rooms with padded walls. And… and I could never be let out for the rest of my life!'_

Ryoma figured that was the best solution that he'd thought up of all day and decided to stick with it. Plus, the images of him being locked in a padded room and bouncing off the walls worked rather nicely to keep other… _visions_… out of his mind.

Well, for about a minute, at least.

For some reason, no matter what Ryoma did, he couldn't keep the flashbacks of his dream - no, _nightmare_ - from reappearing in his mind. Momo's husky voice overflowing with lust as he said Ryoma's name… the freshman mentally cursed, realizing his drifting thoughts were disrupting his tennis play against the wall.

He realized a bit too late.

The ball he had just hit bounced violently against the wall (had he really hit it _that_ hard?) and came speeding towards his face. The hand holding his racquet twitched at his side, ready to block the ball from hitting his head. However, before he could do anything, another racquet successfully stopped the ball about a foot from his face.

"Oi, Echizen. A bit distracted this morning?"

A wave of fear made its way up Ryoma's spine as he recognized the voice as the exact same one that had whispered soothing words to him in his dream.

"M-Momo-senpai!" Ryoma stuttered, his speech betraying his emotions. But it seemed as if the taller boy hadn't caught it.

"That would be my name, Echizen," Momo said casually. "Why are you up so early? Don't you normally sleep in past noon on a Sunday?"

Ryoma shrugged, his normal façade slowly working its way back in place. "Couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to go somewhere for breakfast?" Momo inquired and Ryoma shook his head. "It's not good to starve yourself, you know. Not good at all."

Ryoma just grasped the fact that he couldn't stay around Momo-senpai any longer. The images that were previously filling his head were only momentarily distracted by Momo's interruption, and it wouldn't be long before they returned. And having those images in his head while Momoshiro was hanging around like this? _Definitely_ not a good idea.

Also, what if Momo asked for a practice match (as he was sure to do)? The _sounds_ Momoshiro sometimes will make when he hits the tennis ball particularly hard might… trigger… some more images… Ryoma shuddered and rapidly blew that thought process from his mind.

"Um, I have to go Momo-senpai," Ryoma said quickly, lowering his hat.

Momo's face fell slightly. "Sure you don't want to go hang out somewhere at all, Echizen?"

"No, I really have to go," Ryoma replied, beginning to walk away.

Momoshiro followed. "How about a practice match?"

"No thanks." He began to walk faster.

"Ha, you're just scared, Echizen! Afraid your senpai is going to beat you to the ground?" Momoshiro felt like smirking - there was _no_ way that Echizen could refuse a challenge like…

"No. I'm going home." Momo's eyes widened in disbelief. That had to have been the first time Echizen had _ever_ refused a challenge from the taller teen. In fact, that might have been the first time Echizen ever refused a challenge practice match in general.

Had he gone crazy? Was he sick? Momoshiro quickly caught up to the other tennis player.

"Something wrong, Echizen?"

Ryoma let out a tiny growl. _'Why can't he just leave me alone!'_ He sighed. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself today."

"Momo-senpai…" the freshman said warningly.

"I mean, refusing a match like that? That must be a first, right?"

"_Momo-senpai_…"

"Come on, there must be something up. Why won't you play one teeny-tiny match with me?"

Ryoma spun around and glared at the other Seigaku regular. "I don't want to do _anything_ with you Momo-senpai! Just _leave me alone_," Ryoma said, enunciating the last three words in a harsh tone.

A look of shock and hurt flashed across Momoshiro's face, and Ryoma instantly felt guilty. Momoshiro recovered quickly, however, and Ryoma didn't have time to say anything else.

"That's okay! I'll just go get some breakfast on my own then! Don't want to become malnourished, ne?" Momoshiro said a little too quickly. Before Ryoma could reply to that, the other teen had turned and walked away from the younger player.

Ryoma sighed. He was most likely going to regret that later; Momoshiro might not give him the "senpai treatment" (also known as paying) the next time they went for burgers.

………:……….:...:...:...:

Once Ryoma returned home, he did everything in his power to keep his mind off that morning (including both the nightmare and the run-in with Momo-senpai). He played with Karupin, watched tennis matches, talked randomly with his other family members (save for his father, because it was pointless talking to him most of the time). It worked pretty well throughout the day, and currently, he sat on his bed rolling a ball to Karupin.

All of a sudden he heard his mother's voice ring through the house. "Ryoma-kun! There is…" She had said something else but Ryoma hadn't caught it.

"What?" He yelled back, hoping she'd repeat it.

"… there is someone here…" she said again, but the freshman regular _still_ couldn't hear it completely. Who was here?

He went to open his bedroom door so he could listen to his mother's request completely. However, upon opening it, he came face-to-face with Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma declared softly and understood what his mother was saying finally.

"Um… sorry to bother you Echizen…" Momoshiro started slowly. "I was just… um… I wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to get on your nerves like that." Momo rubbed his neck nervously and the guilty feeling Ryoma had felt earlier resurfaced.

"No, it -" Ryoma was cut off, though, as his father's voice traveled down the hall. Wait, was that _singing_ he was hearing? And, sure enough, Nanjirou had started nearly skipping down the hallway, chanting loudly.

"My little Ryoma-kuuuuun is growing up! Having perverted dreams and moaning in his sleep! Ohhh my little Ryoma-kuuuuuun is growing up! Dreaming about an older woman named Momo!"

Ryoma's entire body suddenly became plagued with horror as his dad's voice _and lyrics_ echoed through the hallway. Momoshiro slowly took in the lyrics… wait… perverted dreams about someone named Momo? The sophomore's face turned to a color rivaling a tomato as realization dawned on him. But before he could think about it any more, Ryoma's father had caught sight of him outside of Ryoma's door.

The older man's face twitched in annoyance at the sight of Momoshiro. Yet, it was quickly replaced with a bright smile as he resumed his song, not bothering to ask why the teen was visiting his son. "Not even a brat's presence can ruin my mood! My little Ryoma-kuuuuun is growing up!" He skipped up to Ryoma's bedroom and leaned close to Momo's ear.

"I wasn't one to think Ryoma was into older women… but _man_, the way he was _moaning_ 'Momo-senpai' in his sleep…" Nanjirou whispered in the spiky-haired teen's ear, letting out a big laugh afterwards. Ryoma caught his words, however, since it seemed his father hadn't really tried to suppress the words well. The freshman's eyes widened in pure terror.

"GET OUT!" Ryoma shouted and Nanjirou happily skipped away, his song continuing until they could no longer hear it.

Momo's face was still bright red from what the former pro tennis player had whispered in his ear. He didn't think to ask the smaller teen why Nanjirou was prancing around the Ryoma's house (and it didn't click that they might happen to be related) (1).

Ryoma tugged his hat down as low as it could go, wondering how this moment could get any worse. He couldn't think of anything to say and it left one of the most awkward of silences Ryoma had ever experienced.

"Well… um…" Momoshiro started, but quickly realized that he, too, had nothing to say. _'Echizen was having… _perverted _dreams… about me? That explains why he was avoiding me this morning. But, if he did have a dream like that, does that mean… he likes me?'_ A shiver made its way through Momo's spine and he shook his head slightly. _'That wouldn't make sense, though… why would Echizen…_' Momo closed his eyes and exhaled gently. Not one for uncomfortable silences, Momoshiro hastily decided a course of action.

"So, having dirty dreams about me, Echizen?" Momoshiro said with a smirk, a teasing tone in his voice.

Ryoma felt his face heat up in embarrassment and let a small sound of annoyance roll in his throat.

"Well, I have to say I'm quite flattered," Momo continued, not quite sure if this was helping or not. (2) Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows angrily. Momo-senpai sure wasn't making this easy for him, was he? Before Ryoma could retort (if he could think of anything to say, anyway), Momoshiro lifted the hat from the freshman's head and placed it upon his own, revealing a red-tinted face. Flushed with anger and embarrassment, Ryoma glared up at his senpai and stood on his tiptoes, trying to retrieve his hat.

Seeing this, the first thought that came to Momo's mind was _'how cute' _and all of sudden, Momoshiro couldn't control his mind or his body. He bent down and placed his lips against Echizen's, wrapping a hand around the smaller teen's waist, lifting him upwards - closer.

Being strangely reminded of his dream, Ryoma's eyes slid closed and he unconsciously let out a small moan. However, his eyes snapped opened the moment he heard the sound resound in his throat and he stopped mid-moan. Realizing what had just happened, Ryoma shoved his senpai as hard as he could away from him. Momoshiro stumbled backwards, eyes wide at what he had done and also at the smaller player's reaction.

The sophomore quickly regained his posture and took a step towards Ryoma again. "Echizen…"

**SLAM.**

Momoshiro's nose collided with the door as it slammed in his face. He let out a painful groan and he touched his nose softly, noting the pain that coursed through it when he did. Not sure of what he should do next, he leaned against the freshman's door and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Echizen," Momoshiro stated sincerely and compassionately. Ryoma, who was sitting at the foot of his door, head resting back against the wood, felt the same butterflies from the dream swirl in his chest at his senpai's words. Sensing Momo move from the door and head away from his room, Ryoma sighed deeply and let the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

………:……….:...:...:...:

"So, I guess when I kissed him he must've gotten more confused - that wasn't really smart - and then he slammed the door and hit my nose. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do now," Momoshiro, gingerly touching the bandage on his nose, explained to Fuji the next day before practice. He had told the entire story start-to-finish to Fuji (yes, including the fact that Echizen had a dirty dream about him) in order to gain some sort of feedback on what he should do next.

However, that suddenly didn't seem like a good idea. A strange fear overwhelmed Momoshiro's body as the most sadistic of smiles formed upon Fuji's lips at these new revelations about the two other Seigaku regulars.

Fuji clapped his hands happily. "Puberty is such a fun thing, don't you think Momoshiro? … Momoshiro? I wonder why he's running away like that..."

………:……….:..._End_..:...:...:

Translations:

_Baka_ - Idiot, stupid

_Oi_ - Hey

_Ne_ - Don't you agree? Or as in, "You do think my fanfiction is good, right?" (the 'right' in that sentence would be the 'ne')

(1) I'm not sure if, at any time during the series, that Momoshiro ever did find out that Nanjirou was Echizen's father. I don't think so… but I can't remember… feel free to correct me on this!

(2) XD Yeah, that's going to help SO much Momoshiro… XD :bops him on the head:

So yeah, it was a bit of an awkward ending, but that's how I wanted it to be. I didn't want it to really end perfectly… I wanted the reader to be left with that humorous tone that I made (or tried to, at least) the fic give off. Do I make sense? XD It also leaves room for a possible sequel (I'm considering it).

Well, I hope you liked my Puberty!Ryoma fanfiction XD Haha, poor kid. I'm so mean to Echizen in all my fics so far, aren't I? XD Please give feedback if you liked it!

…:Suki No Hikari:…


End file.
